Drilling fluids (e.g., drilling mud) are often circulated downhole, during drilling operations, through a mud flow line. The drilling fluids perform a number of functions including lubricating the area being drilled and removing any cuttings that are created during the drilling operations. Once the drilling fluids are returned to the surface, the cuttings may be removed and the drilling fluids may be sent back downhole. As oil well drilling becomes increasingly complex, it is desirable to collect and analyze information relating to the formation. This may be accomplished by analysis of the drilling fluids.
A suction tube may be inserted into the mud flow line to collect the fluids for analysis. The end of the suction tube that is in the mud flow is covered with a screen to reduce the amount of debris particles entering the suction tube. The screen may eventually get clogged with debris and have to be cleaned resulting in lost time during the drilling operation.